Desde mi punto de vista Hitsugaya
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Desde mi pequeño punto de vista y no por la altura, si no por la experiencia , Matsumoto era un incordio, Hinamori un ángel, Kurosaki un exagerado, Kuchiki una shinigami problemática, Ulquiorra un raro espada, Inoue una chica más rara aún e Ichimaru… Me ahorro directamente el adjetivo.


**Nombre:** Mi punto de vista

**Categoría: **Bleach

**Géneros:**Romance, humor.

**Pareja:** HitsuHina, menciones IchiRuki, UlquiHime, GinMatsu, UraharaYoruichi.

**Resumen:** Desde mi pequeño punto de vista (y no por la altura, si no por la experiencia), Matsumoto era un incordio, Hinamori un ángel, Kurosaki un exagerado, Kuchiki una shinigami problemática, Ulquiorra un raro espada, Inoue una chica más rara aún e Ichimaru… Me ahorro directamente el adjetivo.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Desde mi pequeño punto de vista (y NO por la altura, si no por la experiencia), Matsumoto era un incordio, Hinamori un ángel, Kurosaki un exagerado, Kuchiki una shinigami problemática, Ulquiorra un raro espada, Inoue una chica más rara aún e Ichimaru… Me ahorro directamente el adjetivo.

¿Qué por qué digo esto? ¡Por dios! ¡Sólo hay que ver como esos dos tortolitos se pasan el día peleándose e insultándose mutuamente para que nos creamos que se caen mal! Oh sí, Kurosaki era así. Discutía día sí y día también con Kuchiki, pero cuando la luna se alzaba sobre el sol… (Que poético me ha quedado eso… ¿Me lo habrá pegado Hinamori?) Pues eso, que cuando caía la noche, Kurosaki hacía…Cosas que todos ya sabemos con Kuchiki.

Y luego ve a consolar a Abarai que está en una esquina y no quiere ni comer (pobre…)

Luego estaba esa extraña pareja, donde la chica gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que le gustaba Ulquiorra y lo enamorada que estaba de él, y luego el espada no decía nada. Ah, claro, pero cuando le preguntas te da respuestas cortas, sin conexión ninguna, porque según Inoue no tiene sentimientos. Vale, una cosa es ser una piedra fría sin sentimientos y otra muy distinta es ser un analfabeto sin léxico aparente para formar una maldita oración, gracias.

¡Y luego está la que es mi subordinada con el zorro! Oh sí, esos dos se pasan como tortolitos todo el rato, igual que Kurosaki y Kuchiki, ¡Pero NO discuten! Por lo menos, algo bueno tenía que tener esa extraña pareja. Desde luego, el amor de la infancia puede ser un poco extraño (mírame a mi con Hinamori… No pegamos ni con cola). Lo peor llega cuando esos dos se aprovechan de mí. ¡Eso no lo soporto! Ichimaru viene, se ríe de mí y se va, y luego, Matsumoto viene, me saluda y se va. Claro, tú pensarás que no es nada malo, pero sí que es malo cuando se supone que es tu subordinada y tiene asignado la mitad del papeleo.

Oh, se me olvidó que fui invitado a la boda de Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi Shihouin. Aún no recuerdo cuando he hablado con ellos para que me inviten a la boda. Incluso el viejo capitán general está invitado, y eso que son shinigamis renegados… Si fueran shinigamis normales, me los veo invitando hasta al Rukongai. Como sea, no pienso ir. Soi- Fon está muy enfadada (ya sabía yo que ella tenía más que admiración por la gata…) y ella con Hinamori me han obligado a ir con orejas de gato puestas en la cabeza para simular a la forma de gata de Shihouin, ¡Lo último que me quedaba para que ya todos se rían de mi!

Ah, bueno… Y con Hinamori… ¿Pues tú ya sabes, no? De alguna manera estúpida acabé declarándome a ella el día de los enamorados y de alguna extraña, muy extraña forma ella acabó aceptándome… ¡En aquel momento me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo! Pero no se lo digas a nadie… Por delante me sigo mostrando frío (oh sí, ni por Hinamori haré que la faceta que tanto me ha costado construir se destruya).

Y eso es todo. Tú me preguntaste sólo acerca de mis amigos, ¿no? Creo que ahí están todos… (Bueno, Ichimaru y Ulquiorra está claro que NO son mis amigos, pero por causas naturales tengo que verme todos los días con ellos).

Aunque también hay más gente por ahí que es amigable conmigo. Ukitake me ha regalado hace poco una caja para hacer nattô, ¿¡No es fantástico!?

Mmm… Kira por algún motivo le veo algo mosqueado conmigo… (Creo que es porque le he robado algo muy especial para él…) e Hisagi está demasiado ocupado trabajando sin descanso, a veces me da un poco de pena, pero luego en el fondo me doy cuenta que yo estoy igual que él… Somos dos pobres idiotas.

Hace poco fui a ver a Jidambo. ¡Ha vuelto a crecer! O yo soy más bajito aún…Bueno, creo que me voy a ir despidiendo, dentro de poco llega Hinamori. Creo que en la siguiente carta que te escriba, _abuela,_ te hablaré de lo divertido que fue cuando Kurosaki intentó decirle a Kuchiki Byakuya que estaba saliendo con su hermana. Aunque sólo te lo escribiré si sale vivo.

_¿Podrá el joven Hitsugaya Tôshirô escribirle sobre la gran misión de Kurosaki?_

**¡Buenas! No sabéis lo divertido que escribir desde el punto de vista de Hitsugaya, en serio, es divertidísimo, tendríais que probarlo tod s! Este fanfic entra dentro de mi colección de fanfics 'desde mi punto de vista', donde hay otras series como Naruto, FMA, Fairy Tail y Hitman Reborn! –Aún están subiéndose-, si queréis verlos están en mi perfil :P en fin, ¡Espero muchos reviews! **


End file.
